Kimmie McAdams
Kimberly "Kimmie" McAdams is the leader of the Glamazons and thus the single most popular female student in A Nigma High. Kimmie is the spoiled rich daughter of Cassandra McAdams, the Council leader and the grand-granddaughter of Elizabeth Mann. History Prior to series start Kimmie used to be childhood friends with Biffy Goldstein and has had her prized Chihuahua, Mr. Margolious, for a long time. During the 7th grade Kimmie and Biffy broke off their friendship apparently because of a rift created between her and Biffy when "she went all girly on him." Season 1 Like everyone else, Kimmie was present at the Prank. Her first major appearance, however wasn't until "Friday Night Bites" where she went to a party hosted by Brandy Silver. In which she had spent most of her time nit-picking Brandy, the food and the decor. Kimmie and the Glamazons appeared during the Battle of the Bands as a popstar group called "Kimmie and the G's." Kimmie also made a minor appearance during the Green Apple Splat factory incident where she stated that with Brandy apparently dead inside the factory, they would need to find a new Glamazon, jokingly considering Biffy for a little while. Kimmie made her next appearance during "The Hair Incident" where it's revealed that she actually has short hair and uses hair extentions. Also during "The Hair Incident" she brought Mr. Margolious, her pet dog, to school with her which earned her detention for the day. During detention she and Biffy reconciled and bonded over the use of his phone apps. Though she claims she will never do anything that will get her detention again to avoid Lee and Biffy. HOWEVER she secretly signals Biffy to call her. Season 2 Kimmie goes on a "Not Date" with Biffy at the last day of the fair. Kimmie supports Cam in the school presidential elections and serves as his campaign manager. Furthermore according to VP Victoria's brainwashing plans, Kimmie is paired up with Holger and goes on a date with him at the mall. Later, Kimmie was hypnotized by her mom along with the rest of the student body (except Lee and Biffy) to forget the conspiracy and the existence of the Council. She then dances with Biffy afterwards, hinting that their relationship is public now. Season 3 She got angry with Biffy for helping Lee to spy on her own mother which made Biffy stop talking to Lee but however he forgived Lee "All That Taz". It is shown in Bed Bugged the Kimmie knows about her mother's bugs and spreads loads of embarrassing rumours about the student body, but it is not known if she knows about the full scope of the Council's plans.In Corndog Day Afternoon she and Biffy go on a "date" to the mall where they had "fun" with Holger, Steve and their love interest Greta Von Hoffman but instead of getting both boys into Greta's good side, Kimmie ended up in breaking all of their hearts causing Biffy to ditch Kimmie and run off to comfort and to apologise to Holger and they never spoke. Season 4 Kimmie kicks Brandy out of the Glamazons clique as she insulted Kimmie and voted herself as the future leader of the Glamazons while Druscilla and Mckenzie voted for Kimmie out of fear. Kimmie along with Chaz, humiliates Brandy and Camillio over losing their popular statuses. Kimmie is oblivious to Biffy's calling her mother evil. Kimmie and her mother went on a "vacation" to Coral Grove, to which Kimmie questions her mother over why they always come to a top secret military base that is not even on any map and that normal families go on vacation to amusement parks, tropical beaches, skiing in the mountains. Kimmie's mother disses the question and when His Eminence orders the Reaper Mats to take Kimmie and her mother to prison, Kimmie questions her mother over why she is working for a giant lizard monster and the two of them reluctantly free the Serpent and take authority over Coral Grove, with Kimmie playing the Prank Song. When Kimmie notices her mother betray and crystalize the Serpent, she finally accepts that her mom is evil especially when she heard her mother's plan to open the mystical pyramid and to steal the lizard races's technology to make a fortune going to the point where she saved Lee Ping's life by crystalizing her mother, totally agreeing that her mom needs therapy. She and Biffy rekindle their friendship and romance. Personality She treats everyone with very little respect, even her so called friends, and only cares about their social status. She can be best described as the embodiment of the popular female student stereotype: Selfish, arrogant, vain, and cares for nothing and no-one but herself. Biffy claims that she was once a nice person before she "went all girly on him." She holds her "friends" in very little regard and sees them as both expendable and replaceable. Though it is implied that she still misses being friends with Biffy the exact reasons for their friendship breaking apart are still unclear. She does seem to somewhat regret breaking off ties with her friend and openly states that she does not want to hate him forever. Kimmie has shown a bit of a joking and fun-loving side as well. She allowed Biffy to join the Glamazons after he "nailed the walk" as a part of a joke, and later laughed at Biffy's app to put her poodle's face on several random people. Relationships Cassandra McAdams - Cassandra and Kimmie share quite close mother and daughter relationship but Kimmie is oblivious to her mother being villainous and in the end accepts her as and evil and crystalizes her. Biffy Goldstein - Kimmie and Biffy are childhood friends but broke off from each other in seventh grade. However they seem to have at least rekindled their friendship to a certain extent. "(The Hair Incident)" Despite having broken up with each other, Kimmie and Biffy secretly like each other but don't admit it. Kimmie and Biffy went onto a friendly rivalry in the student campaign elections. They both went on a "Not Date" with each other in the last day of the fall fair. They went to the Dance together. Kimmie and Biffy went out together to Mann, Wurst and Finnwich building and were able to get out on time when the building was demolished. It is possible that Kimmie and Biffy met through their parents, who both work for Mann,Wurst and Finnwich. When Brandy was left behind Kimmie and Biffy had jokingly replace her. Though it is very likley she just did this to humour his sarcastic response. It seems one of the reasons may have to do with Biffy's hat which she thinks makes him look stupid (or she may just think the hat on its own looks stupid). However in the end, she accepts Biffy's claim that her mother is evil and reveals her feelings to him, that he is secretly such an affection hog. Brandy Silver - Kimmie holds the new Glamazon recruit in little regard, finding her party a waste of time and thought that Biffy Goldstein would make a better replacement (albeit in a joking matter). But in Season 4, Kimmie kicked her out of the Glamazons clique. Abilities As the de-facto leader of the Glamazons she holds a high ammount of athority over her underlings and anything Glamazon-related, she also seems to be some control over other popular cliques as well. Quotes * "I was just thinking. How come normal families go on vacation to like, amusement parks, tropical beaches, skiing in the mountains, but we always come to this like, top secret military facility that isn't even on any map? Hello? Suspicious much?" - "Mannifestum Rising" * "A-hem. Okay, seriously? There's a man in a cage and a monster in our living room, but you're not evil and all this is all totally normal!" - "Mannifestum Rising" Trivia *Kimmie is good at French as she often slips French words and expressions in her talks. *Kimmie has stated on numerous occasions that she thinks Biffy's hat is dumb. *Her favourite thing to say to Biffy is "nonversation". *She curiously has the same last name as Rachel McAdams, an actress who played the role of Regina George in "Mean Girls". *As Elizabeth Mann's descendant, Kimmie has the Mark of His Eminence; according to the creators it is covered up by spray on tan. *Kimmie has trouble remembering people's names (as seen throughout The Cam-didate), as she called Cam "Chameleon" and Greta "Gretel" and Nadine "Nardwina" on several occasions. Gallery Kimmie.png S91102-235420.jpg S91102-232353.jpg S91101-173505.jpg S91102-233647.jpg|Baby Kimmie and Biffy S91102-233423.jpg|Kimmie's pets S90823-131906.jpg|Fifth-grader Kimmie (far right) chatting with Brandy S90812-185005.jpg|Kimmie and Biffy during the second Prank 1566407378519.jpg|During the first Prank S91109-192842.jpg S91102-232353.jpg S91104-001113.jpg S91105-000858.jpg S91118-174639.jpg S91121-000551.jpg S91121-000942.jpg S91121-000721.jpg S91121-001149.jpg S91121-001151.jpg S91121-001511.jpg S91121-001513.jpg S91201-235316.jpg S91201-235326.jpg S91201-235639.jpg S91201-235621.jpg S91201-235657.jpg S91201-235938.jpg S91201-235954.jpg S91202-000006.jpg S91202-000500.jpg S91202-000625.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Glamazons Category:Popular Category:Prank Category:A Nigma High